Snowy Yule
by Tiro
Summary: Erestor doesn't want to get up from his bed, despite it was he who planned the entire feast and had made sure everything was perfect. So Glorfindel gets the job of dragging him out of his room.


**Snowy Yule**

**Summary**: Erestor doesn't want to get up from his bed, despite it was he who planned the entire feast and had made sure everything was perfect. So Glorfindel gets the job of dragging him out of his room.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Characters not acting like they do in the books. Other than that, nothing I think.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Lord of the Rings and make no money on this.

-o-

Erestor had a feeling he didn't want to get up from the cocoon of warmth he had created. Elves weren't supposed to feel the cold, but honestly, it really was cold today. Begrudgingly he stuck his head out and blearily glared at the fireplace. That was cold of course. The fire had died out during the night. Usually he woke up when it had burned down to just embers, but with all this infernal planning for the Yule feast he slept like the dead. The few hours he did sleep.

Then he became aware of something… _white_ outside the window. He squinted to look. His eyesight was excellent, as everyone else in Rivendell, but they were sleep-crusted and he was already getting a headache from all the light. With a long-suffering sigh, he sat up.

Snow. It was falling slowly, but thick. Erestor stared at it for a few moments, transfixed, then noticed he had started growing cold and that made him dive down on his bed again. The cocoon of warmth was still there, around where his legs had been, so he curled up there and cursed winter and infernal planning and Elrond who didn't have the decency of making the feasts smaller (Erestor did the planning but the lord unfortunately decided how big the feasts should be).

He locked his arms around his legs, and fell asleep again.

-o-

Glorfindel found no joy in doing this duty. There was something terrifying about waking Erestor up when he hadn't come up from the bed on his own volition. Elrond didn't dare to go close the door even, so of course he sent Glorfindel to deal with the little devil.

When Erestor had slept long, then it was a little bit more enjoyable. Glorfindel could coax him out with promises, having already drawn up a bath for the easily chilled elven friend of his. He wouldn't drag Erestor out of the bed, he would gently untangle him from blankets and rub his naked arms as the elf finally managed to sit out, squinting his eyes at the warrior had he been sleeping with his eyes closed.

But now, with Yule here, Erestor was a right demon to get up. He growled, kicked and hit whatever he reached. At a certain point of desperation, he'd bite too. He didn't sleep enough, didn't eat enough and honestly? He planned too _much_. Glorfindel didn't understand this obsession of his, for Erestor certainly didn't enjoy the planning very much. And on top of that, he rarely indulged in the said planned feasts, merely collecting some food and wine to eat in his chambers, or worse, the library. The only one allowed to eat in there was Erestor, and only because during intense studying something interesting, shovelling food into his mouth _whilst _reading was the only way to make him eat at all.

So no, Glorfindel wasn't looking forward to this. He had fought orcs and goblins, wargs, even a Balrog but he didn't want to wake that demon up. Erestor had this thing with nails and scratching, and those stung a lot more than an orc blade. Or well, that's what Glorfindel told himself.

Edging into the room, he noticed how cold it was. His own blood began to freeze. Now it would be even more hellish to get the fiend up, if the promise of a cold room was all the blonde could offer. He had to take some precautions so that Erestor didn't chew his head off and spit it out with a string of curse words that made even Elrond look shocked. Erestor had, when he wanted, a very foul mouth.

The fire was easy to build up and rekindle, and Glorfindel let the flames grow higher before walking silently over to the bath. Warm water would take some time to get, so he had to make do with something else.

He sent for warm water anyway, and then bundled up the extra blankets near the fire. Then he slowly edged closer to the bed, where he could only spot some tangled, black hair. Gently he eased the blankets down but Erestor's eyelids already screwed more tightly together and a hand began to swat at him.

"Erestor, mellon-nin," Glorfindel said softly. "Mellon-nin, 'tis time to wake up."

"No," came the very mature answer.

"'Restor, please. I have made a fire, and sent for warm water. You will not be cold."

"I was cold," Erestor said. "I _am _cold. I will never be warm again."

"Mellon-nin, dramatics never suited you. Come, sit up."

For a moment Glorfindel was ready for the claws (also known as Erestor's fingers) closing in on his face, but Erestor just sighed and cracked on eye open.

"Must the infernal snow come every year?" he asked.

"I believe so. Shall I go out and ask it to stop?"

"No, it will only fall heavier if someone complains to it," Erestor replied. "What time is it?"

"Only morning. Elrond has asked for you to attend the dinner feast, at the very least."

"No. No. And again, no."

"You planned them," Glorfindel said in despair, "why not join once in a while?"

"Crowds make me nervous," Erestor complained. "And it is so boring."

"Then why do you plan them?"

"Don't ask the questions that can never be answered," Erestor said and slowly sat up. "Oh, this cursed cold…"

"Wait."

Glorfindel gathered the heated blankets and placed one over Erestor's shoulder. The smaller elf shuddered.

"Oh, don't do this to me. I shall want to fall back asleep now."

"No, you will not," Glorfindel said. "I merely wanted you to feel warm, mellon-nin, while we await breakfast."

Erestor's stomach growled at the word. Glorfindel laughed while Erestor hid his face in his hands. He placed the other blankets around his chilled friend and set out to untangle the long, dark hair. The snow was still falling outside, but some fresh air would be good for them both. Erestor could sit bundled up while Glorfindel helped clearing the paths. Just for a little while. Then probably bath him again before getting him into nice, warm robes for the supper. Glorfindel made a note to ask for mulled wine to Erestor if the house wasn't warm enough.

Breakfast arrived shortly after that, and Glorfindel retrieved it from the door, thanking the elf delivering it before turning back to Erestor. He had by now woken up completely, and started picking amongst the dried fruit and freshly made bread, still hot from the oven.

"Aren't you eating?" he asked.

"Aye, in a bit. The water should be here soon."

"I will be cold after the bath."

"You will not. The snow is still falling, but 'tis not as cold as you think. Would you like to join me outside for a short while later?"

"And loose all warmth I gained?"

"You shant be cold," Glorfindel said. "Stop your fretting."

"I am not fretting!" Erestor protested.

The water arrived before the argument could continue, and Erestor sulkily continued to eat while Glorfindel carried the warm water to the bath. After that he snuck a few pieces of the food to his mouth before lifting Erestor straight from the bed. Only one blanket remained, along with his sleeping-clothes and Erestor protested at the carrying.

"I am not an Elfling!"

"No, you are a grumpy councillor who complains of the cold."

The black-haired elf was helped to undress and sat down in the water, humming at the hot temperature. Glorfindel laid out towels near the fire and returned to the bath, bringing the breakfast tray with him.

"There is no need to look after me," Erestor said.

"I want to," Glorfindel said. "And I am going to drag you out for some fresh air, one way or another."

"I shant go outside."

"Do you wish me to drag you through the snow?"

Erestor shuddered at the very thought, and Glorfindel smiled.

"Or would you rather walk?"

"You will never leave me in peace until I do as you say, will you?"

"No. Please, come out with me later."

Erestor considered this. "Must I go to the feast then?"

"Yes, you must. You planned it, amongst everything else!"

"Only due to Lord Elrond's order!" Erestor complained. "And that infernal man can never stop at small, he must have it big and ridiculous!"

"Lord Elrond enjoys a good party, you know that," Glorfindel said with a grin as he dipped a cloth into the water and began to wash Erestor's shoulders. "And you are ever so kind and plan it for him while he takes care of his normal duties. You go beyond your own powers to put a smile on his face."

"Aye, but he still drinks too much wine," Erestor ground out. "And then he sings."

"Lord Elrond has a voice for singing."

"Aye again, but it is not as pleasant when he insists on the same song whilst being escorted to his rooms. Over and over again…"

The blonde elf couldn't help but laugh at that. "Aye, I have heard that too! He happens to have the stubbornness of a dwarf when drunk."

Erestor soaked his hair and Glorfindel left to get the towels. While his friend scrubbed himself dry Glorfindel turned to Erestor's wardrobe. He had done this so many times before that the councillor no longer cared that the blonde elf was rooting through his clothes.

-o-

Just a shy half-hour later Erestor was pulled outside, heavy cloak on him and hands stuck under his armpits. They had already begun getting the paths cleared, but Glorfindel whisked away to help straight away while Erestor gingerly walked down the snowy path to find a bench to sit on. He was already getting colder. He wrapped himself up tightly once upon the bench, drew his legs up to hide them under the cloak. The chilly air fanned at his cheeks and nose whilst snowflakes trickled down from the heavens. He would look like a snowman in no time, and so sniffed in irritation.

But he would endure it, for Glorfindel. Then he would be put in another bath, hotter than this morning's, and dressed warmly for the dinner feast. Erestor knew perfectly well how to take care of himself, had done so in many years already but Glorfindel sometimes spoiled him. This was one of the few times Erestor allowed it. He did enjoy it but also found it rather embarrassing.

Glorfindel came soon enough back, shuffling the snow off the path, and found Erestor sitting still, snow flecking his black hair with whiteness. The councillor glared.

"Infernal weather," he said as a greeting. "Are you done yet?"

"Seems like they have everything under control, I promised to clear off just to the main house. You look ready to go back inside."

"I see no reason as to why I went out!"

"Isn't it just a bit beautiful?" Glorfindel wondered.

Erestor looked around, and had to admit that it was rather nice. He just preferred to be indoors and enjoy it.

"The bath has to be hot," he only said as he stood up gracefully. "And I can enjoy the snowfall once I'm inside."

"You are really incorrigible."

"No, I am cold. Let's get me warmed up again and I will attend the feast. And I shant complain when Lord Elrond gets the notion that he should sing loudly through the halls when others do try to sleep."

Glorfindel only laughed.

-o-

Erestor was a good planner. He made sure everything was perfect, looked perfect and that everyone would enjoy themselves. He oversaw everything so that no one else had to worry. Which means it's such a surprise to know that he had rarely attended one of those feasts himself.

But now he walked down the halls to the main room, Glorfindel walking by his side. They took their time, Glorfindel admiring the last of the decorations whilst Erestor fussed with the sleeves of his robes. The hair was flowing down his back, just a few thicker strands held from his face with a delicate-looking clasp that Elrond had insisted on. He had of course barged in earlier to make sure Erestor would attend, and had ended up choosing the clothes too.

"You look fine, mellon-nin. Stop worrying."

"I do not enjoy great crowds," Erestor mumbled. "And the dancing… all that dancing. I am not a very graceful dancer."

"Then I shall keep the eager ladies and gentlemen from you."

"Men, want to dance with me? The gloomy councillor that does nothing but yell?" Erestor said bitterly. "Only the women dare to ask me."

"Perhaps I will ask," Glorfindel said and glanced over.

"That is because you are insane," the elf stated as they came into the main room, "and should you do something tonight I do not approve, you will be running around Imladris proving that notion."

"With you chasing behind?"

"There is nothing undignified with that," Erestor said with a straight face. Glorfindel snorted.

In truth, they weren't always the graceful pair of friends. Erestor had chased around Glorfindel plenty of times before, when the blonde elf apparently broke his focus on something. Said blonde elf usually wasn't aware he had done anything wrong before an inkwell or a book was thrown at him, Erestor lunging over the desk to punish him. The elves of Rivendell were used to a sight like that. That also had the tendency to lighten things up, whenever songs didn't do the trick.

Elrond was all too used of that as well, as many times Glorfindel had sought refugee in the Lord's office. Erestor rarely let him get away with it. At least they didn't break too many things whilst Elrond just continued working. He had long since grown immune to their childish antics.

For now he welcomed them, tugging at Erestor's clothes as well while Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

"How long until he burst into song?" Erestor whispered once the elven lord had moved out of earshot.

"Depends on what happens in the next hour or so," Glorfindel said. "But be careful that he doesn't seize a jug of wine as his own; he will never shut up if he gets that in his body."

"One jug? Lord Elrond wouldn't deign to stop at that," the dark-haired said. "Two at the very least. The more the merrier, as he says."

"Less wine for Lord Elrond, more sleep for us I say," Glorfindel muttered.

This time it was Erestor who snorted, but both drew straight faces when Elrond glanced over at them. Everyone knew something was up with them, as they never looked perfectly ordinary and at peace with the world. Erestor would usually scowl at something, and Glorfindel would find Erestor's irritation highly entertaining.

They looked at each other, and moved fluidly to take their seats as the food was placed down. Perhaps they could manage to stop Elrond from his singing binge. But then again, they had tried for the last few centuries, and hadn't had a success so far.

-o-

Erestor pulled the pillow over his head, groaning.

"It's the fourth time! And has he not moved on yet? Did he sit down by my door by some chance and intend to sing the night away?!"

Glorfindel laughed into the sheets. They were still dressed, save their shoes, and Elrond had indeed gone deeper down than two jugs of wine. This year he favoured human Yule songs it sounded like. Erestor banged his head in frustration.

"Shall we join him?" Glorfindel asked, voice filled with laughter whenever he managed to contain himself long enough to speak.

"Oh, then he'll go on far into the morning! Someone knock him out already, and carry him to his bed!"

"But he did enjoy himself. We all did. Even you, Erestor, dear mellon-nin."

Erestor looked up fro the pillow and had to concede to that one. He had enjoyed himself. Glorfindel had remained with him throughout the night, and made sure he wasn't left alone.

"Look," Glorfindel said and smiled. "The snow is still falling."

"The infernal weather will be the death of me…"

"Not at all. It's Yule, and one should be happy."

Elrond had obviously been found, not as if he could actually hide with all that singing, and someone joined him in his words. Erestor lay on his back.

"One should be happy…" he mused. "I will be happy when the temperature does not make me want to hibernate!"

Glorfindel got up and walked over to his desk. "Perhaps this will appease you, my chilled friend."

He carried the jug over, along with two glasses. Erestor sat up.

"No, no, no! I have no need for more alcohol in me."

"'Tis is not as strong as before. Nor is it what you think."

Glorfindel poured into the glass Erestor was holding, and hot liquid warmed the glass, and in turn the councillor's hands.

"Mulled wine, perfect to ease you to sleep," Glorfindel said. "Do you mind if I occupy half your bed tonight?"

"If it pleases you. I do move around."

"Yes, I have had the pleasure of your foot in my groin several times. Sometimes I wonder if you are awake and just try to test my patience."

Erestor smiled slyly over the rim of the glass. Glorfindel sputtered in indignation. And the snow kept on falling.

End

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
